Son Reflet Dans La Glace
by Aigie-san
Summary: Anna a juré la perte de Viktor. Lui a juré celle de la jeune femme. Deux meurtres, deux quêtes de vengeance... "Ta comédie a dupé tout le monde, mais pas moi ! Moi, je vois clair dans ton jeu ! Tu es un monstre ! Et si la Justice refuse de te mettre hors d'état de nuire... MOI, JE LE FERAI !" [Viktuuri] [ViktorxElsa]
1. Prologue

**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés aux créateurs des univers utilisés.**

 **Crossover :**

 ** **Yuri on Ice - La Reine des neiges****

 ** **/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\****

 ** **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS****

 **Son Reflet Dans La Glace**

 **Prologue**

-Yuri ! N'approche pas ! Elle est complètement folle !

Viktor avait hurlé, terrorisé. Yuri, lui, laissa tomber son sac de courses. Un instant, il fut dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, puis la scène trouva un sens dans son crâne. Quelqu'un braquait une arme sur le russe.

-V... Viktor ? Bafouilla-t-il, sans trop savoir ce qu'il attendait que l'autre lui dise.

-TAISEZ-VOUS TOUS LES DEUX ! Ordonna la jeune femme. Et toi, là, Katsuki, tu ne bouges pas ou je lui tire dessus !

La fille avait deux longues tresses d'un brun tirant sur le roux, une frange droite, des yeux bleu ciel et des taches de rousseur sur le visage. Ses joues possédaient toutes deux un sillon salé et son regard assassin passait sans cesse de l'un à l'autre des deux patineurs.

-Tu vas mourir, Nikiforov ! Je t'avais dit que ton crime ne resterait pas impuni !

-Anna, fit Viktor, la voix chevrotante, je n'ai pas tué ta sœur. Tu entends ? Jamais je n'aurais fait de mal à Elsa. Je l'aimais.

-TU MENS ! Vociféra-t-elle.

-Je t'en prie, Anna ! Je sais que tu souffres. Moi aussi... Moi aussi, encore aujourd'hui, j'ai de la peine, mais-...

-ASSEZ ! AVOUE OU DIS ADIEU A TON CHER ET TENDRE !

Et sur ces mots, elle tourna le canon de l'arme vers le japonais qui eut un hoquet d'horreur.

-Non, non, NON ! Paniqua Viktor. D'accord ! D'accord ! Je veux bien avouer ! Le meurtre d'Elsa et tout ce que tu veux ! Mais ne lui fais pas de mal !

-Ah, ah ! Rit jaune la jeune femme avant de prendre de nouveau le russe pour cible. La bonne blague ! Tu veux t'en faire une excuse pour dire à la police que je t'ai obligé à bidonner tes aveux ! Mais tu ne ressens rien pour lui ! TU NE RESSENS RIEN POUR PERSONNE ! Tu es un tueur !

Elle regarda furtivement Yuri puis reporta son attention sur Viktor, tout en s'adressant au japonais.

-Tu ne le savais pas, Katsuki ? L'homme que tu veux épouser est un assassin ! Il a tué ma sœur ! Faute de preuves, il s'en est tiré... mais moi, je sais que c'est lui !

-Je n'ai jamais touché à un cheveu d'Elsa ! Se défendit le russe.

-TAIS-TOI ! Y'a pas eu de vol ! Pas eu d'effraction ! Tout le monde avait un alibi ; sauf toi !

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais tué ma fiancée ?!

-PARCE QUE TU ES UN SADIQUE ! UN PSYCHOPATHE !

-JE L'AIMAIS ! Rugit-il en retour, les larmes aux yeux. J'ignore qui lui a fait ça et je voudrais moi aussi qu'il soit traduit devant la Justice, mais tu te trompes de coupable !

Elle rit encore.

-T'es sourd ? Ou bien j'ai pas été assez claire ? J'suis pas ici pour te traîner devant les tribunaux ! Ils ne feront pas plus leur travail aujourd'hui qu'à l'époque ! Je suis ici pour te tuer !

-Je suis innocent !

-A D'AUTRES ! Ta comédie a dupé tout le monde, mais pas moi ! Moi, je vois clair dans ton jeu ! Tu es un monstre ! Et si la « Justice » refuse de te mettre hors d'état de nuire... MOI, JE LE FERAI !

Et elle tira. La détonation résonna sur plusieurs étages. Viktor s'effondra, entraîné par le poids d'un corps contre le sien. Puis Anna poussa un cri strident et s'enfuit. Le russe repoussa le corps qui l'écrasait et se redressa pour l'observer. Son regard se durcit et il avança une main vers le visage de Yuri pour lui fermer les yeux. Du sang s'écoulait de l'endroit où la balle était allée se loger ; en pleine tête.

-Ça... Ça, petite garce... Tu vas me le payer cher.

 **[... ... ...]** _ **  
**_

 **Note de l'auteur : Je suppose que c'est le moment où je disparais de la surface de la planète Terre pour éviter une lapidation dans les règles de l'art ? Hm. *s'échauffe* Ok, trois... deux... un... VOLATILISATION NO JUTSU** **!**


	2. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I**

Viktor Nikiforov se trouvait dans une pièce carrée vierge de toute décoration, assis sur une chaise, les coudes sur la table, la tête dans les mains, en face d'une vitre teintée. Une caméra filmait dans un angle du plafond. J'entrai et allai m'asseoir sur l'autre chaise libre, déposant un café devant le russe et gardant sous la main le dossier que mes supérieurs m'avaient confié.

-Monsieur Nikiforov. Je suis le commissaire chargé de cette enquête.

-...

-Je suis ici pour prendre votre déposition.

-...

-Vous avez appelé pour nous prévenir du meurtre de Yuri Katsuki.

-...

-Monsieur Nikiforov... Vous rappelez-vous d'avoir téléphoné à la police ?

-...

Je soupirai ; il allait falloir que je le sorte de son mutisme. Ainsi, je fis signe à mes collègues derrière la vitre teintée de passer l'enregistrement.

 _-Vous avez appelé le commissariat. Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _-Il est mort._

 _-Qui ?_

 _-Yuri. Yuri est mort. Il a été tué._

 _-Qui êtes-vous ? Où êtes-vous ?_

 _-Je suis Viktor Nikiforov. Je suis chez moi, au-..._

Je fis signe d'arrêter là l'enregistrement.

-Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

-...

J'essayai alors de le faire parler de lui.

-Qui étiez-vous pour la victime ?

-... Son...

-Son ? L'encourageai-je à continuer, soulagée d'être parvenue à mes fins.

-Son a...

-Dîtes-moi, ordonnai-je doucement.

Il se redressa enfin et braqua son regard au bleu glacé sur moi. Il y avait énormément de colère dans ses yeux, ce qui n'était pas particulièrement surprenant, mais je trouvais étrange de n'y déceler aucune peine, aucune douleur. D'ailleurs, son corps ne semblait souffrir d'aucune tension. Toutefois, je ne fis aucun commentaire.

-J'étais son amant. Nous allions nous marier.

-Vous étiez fiancés, donc, conclus-je avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

Il caressa l'anneau d'or à son doigt.

-Il s'agissait d'une promesse, non de fiançailles.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Vous ne lisez pas beaucoup la presse, madame la commissaire. C'est dans tous les journaux.

Je m'efforçai de ne pas froncer davantage les sourcils afin de ne pas laisser mon trouble transparaître. Il était décidément trop calme. Je repris.

-Je vois... Vous savez que le mariage homosexuel n'est pas autorisé au J-...

-Nous avions prévu d'aller en France, me coupa-t-il.

Je jugeai qu'il était alors temps d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

-Très bien... Et donc... Que s'est-il passé dans cet appartement ? Vous n'avez rien dit depuis que nous avons investi les lieux.

-Yuri était parti faire des courses. J'étais dans le salon ; je travaillais sur une nouvelle chorégraphie quand elle est entrée.

-Qui ça ?

-Anna. Anna Elenadottir. Elle a braqué une arme sur moi. Elle m'accusait d'avoir tué sa sœur, Elsa.

Je tapotai le dossier puis l'ouvris.

-J'ai en effet connaissance de cette affaire. Elsa, sa sœur aînée... était votre fiancée quand vous aviez...

Il m'épargna la peine de chercher plus longtemps.

-Vingt ans.

-Vous n'aviez pas d'alibi, lui fis-je remarquer.

-C'est en effet le cas. Mais aucune preuve n'a pu être apportée, et j'ai été libéré. Cependant... Anna est demeurée convaincue que j'étais l'assassin.

A l'époque, elle n'était pas la seule, pensais-je, mais il était vrai que l'hystérie dont elle avait fait preuve pour clamer la culpabilité de Viktor était notée dans le rapport, ainsi que les menaces qu'elle avait proférées à maintes reprises. Cependant, dans l'affaire présente, quelques détails me chiffonnaient.

-Pourquoi, huit ans plus tard, aurait-elle soudainement décidé de s'en prendre à vous ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Et pourquoi aurait-elle tiré sur la victime ?

-Elle a tiré sur moi. Mais Yuri s'est interposé.

-Vous m'avez dit qu'il était absent, relevais-je alors.

-Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il était parti ; son retour ne devait plus tarder. Il est arrivé, et elle ne l'a pas laissé repartir. Elle l'a menacé pour me forcer à avouer le meurtre de sa sœur.

-Et vous avez refusé ? Demandai-je sans ton, mais intérieurement étonnée.

-Non, j'ai accepté.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle tiré quand même, dans ce cas ? M'enquis-je.

-Elle disait que mes aveux seraient invalidés car obtenus par le chantage. Elle préférait me tuer directement.

-Alors elle a pressé la détente, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Puis elle s'est enfuie ? Sans vous tuer, vous ?

-C'est exact.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. C'était étrange ; le comportement d'Anna n'était pas logique. Elle aurait attendu huit ans pour se venger de Viktor ? A supposer qu'elle n'ait eu les moyens de venir jusqu'à lui que maintenant, pourquoi pas... mais si elle avait réellement passé huit années à remuer sa haine envers lui, elle ne serait pas partie sans l'avoir tué. De plus, pour avoir réfléchi au fait qu'un chantage aurait rendu les aveux caduques, elle devait avoir l'esprit clair. Supprimer le témoin, que ce soit pour éviter d'être reconnue par la suite ou tout simplement pour faire souffrir Viktor, était vraisemblable... mais, encore une fois, pourquoi serait-elle partie sans tuer sa cible principale ? Quelque chose clochait.

-Excusez-moi de vous le dire ainsi mais... Vous n'avez pas l'air très perturbé pour quelqu'un qui vient d'assister au meurtre de son... futur époux.

-Les morts ne sont pas perturbés, madame la commissaire.

-Je crains de ne pas comprendre.

-Je suis mort, madame la commissaire. Elle m'a pris ce qui comptait le plus à mes yeux pour me faire payer un crime que je n'ai pas commis.

Il disait cela mais... il n'avait pas même versé une larme. Est-ce que sa colère était si grande qu'elle annihilait toute trace de peur ou de tristesse ? Je comprenais bien qu'il existait des personnes capables d'intérioriser leurs émotions à l'extrême, pourtant...

-Vous admettrez qu'avec votre réaction... ainsi que cette histoire de fuite où elle renonce subitement à vous tuer alors qu'elle serait venue expressément pour ça... quelques doutes sont permis.

Malgré l'insinuation qui en aurait fait s'effondrer ou enrager d'autres, lui ne laissa pas s'échapper la colère que je voyais dans ses yeux depuis le début de cet interrogatoire. Il se contenta de me répondre sur le même ton calme que précédemment.

-Est-ce que vous êtes en train de m'accuser de meurtre ?

-Je suis en train de vous dire que j'ai des doutes, rien d'autre.

-Rien d'autre..., répéta-t-il.

Cette fois, une pointe d'agacement fut audible quand il poursuivit.

-Donc vous n'avez _rien d'autre_ contre moi que des doutes.

Il ferma les yeux, semblant chercher à redevenir maître de lui, et il y parvint, reprenant ;

-Et pendant que vous perdez votre temps avec vos doutes et moi ; Anna est en liberté. Vous avez le dossier sur le meurtre d'Elsa ; il doit bien y avoir une photo de sa sœur. Diffusez-la. Rattrapez Anna.

-Nous allons faire ce qu'il faut pour que mademoiselle Anna Elenadottir se retrouve assise à cette place, elle aussi. En attendant, nous sommes là. Et c'est de vous dont il est question.

Je savais que, derrière la vitre teintée, l'un de mes collègue était déjà allé prévenir le reste de l'équipe afin que soient mis en place les moyens nécessaires pour retrouver la jeune femme. Je ne lâchai donc pas mon unique témoin.

-Votre « fiancé », comme la jeune Elsa, a été assassiné dans votre lieu de vie ; il n'y a pas d'arme du crime et vous n'avez ni alibi ni témoin.

-Sauf que cette fois, j'étais là et j'ai vu l'assassin. C'est _Anna._

-D'accord, dis-je. Supposons que cela soit la vérité ; comment est-elle entrée ?

Il souffla. Une légère culpabilité imprégnait désormais son expression.

-Ni Yuri ni moi ne fermions jamais la porte à clé.

Je haussai un sourcil.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'alors que votre fiancée est morte parce que, déjà à l'époque, vous ne fermiez pas vos portes, vous n'en avez tiré aucune leçon ?

-J'ai eu une période de paranoïa, mais huit ans s'étaient écoulés. J'avais tiré un trait sur le passé.

Je refermai le dossier.

-Eh bien, lui, on dirait qu'il n'a pas tiré de trait sur vous.


	3. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

Viktor rentra chez lui dès qu'on lui en donna l'autorisation, c'est-à-dire quand la police en eut terminé avec la scène de crime. Il regarda un instant la porte, soupira, puis tourna la clé ainsi que le verrou, fermant l'appartement à double tour. Il ne s'agissait pas de laisser Anna venir terminer le travail alors même qu'il avait refusé la protection policière. Il voulait être tranquille... Il avança dans son appartement, défaisant ses chaussures à la marche de l'entrée, puis arriva dans le salon. Planté au milieu de ce dernier, il tourna la tête vers la cuisine. Il s'y rendit et s'arrêta à l'endroit où le corps de Yuri s'était trouvé. Il resta un moment là, immobile, le regard dans le vide.

Puis il remarqua le sac de courses que la police avait ramassé et laissé sur la table. Le russe, mécaniquement, en vida puis rangea le contenu dans les divers placards. Ensuite il s'assit, les coudes sur la table, le menton sur ses mains jointes, les yeux rivés sur la pendule accrochée au mur, en face. Seul le bourdonnement du réfrigérateur et le tic-tac régulier de la trotteuse empêchaient le silence de s'installer complètement. C'est alors que le téléphone sonna. Viktor se leva, repoussa sa chaise et retourna dans le salon. Il y tourna en rond jusqu'à la fin de la sonnerie, passant à côté du combiné sans le voir. Lorsque le répondeur s'enclencha, il s'assit sur le canapé, en face de la télé éteinte.

 _-V... Viktor...,_ sanglota une voix féminine. _C'est encore Mari... C'est... C'est la qu... quatrième fois que je t'appelle... Je sais que tu es sorti du poste de police... S'il te plaît... Rappelle-moi... Je... J'ai besoin... que tu me parles... Je t'en prie...  
_

Le russe ne réagit pas aux suppliques. Ni au fait qu'il n'avait pas entendu les trois autres appels. Il se pencha, prit la télécommande et alluma la télévision sur une chaîne d'informations.

 _-Nous avons appris aujourd'hui la mort de Yuri Katsuki, alors âgé de vingt-quatre ans. Il aurait été assassiné à son domicile où il vivait avec son fiancé, Viktor Nikiforov. L'enquête est en cours et la principale suspecte est Anna Elenadottir, une islandaise. Ceci est une photo récente de la jeune femme ; si vous la voyez, veuillez contacter le numéro qui s'affiche en bas de l'écran. La suspecte est sans doute armée et dangereuse ; faites preuve de prudence. Aucun autre détail n'a été communiqué par la police pour le moment._

Viktor éteignit et alla supprimer les messages sur son répondeur sans même écouter ceux en attente. Une dizaine en tout. Il prit ensuite le chemin de la salle de bain et se déshabilla. Tel un pantin, il reproduisit, mais sans aucune âme, ces gestes qu'il avait parfois partagés avec le japonais. Puis il rejoignit leur chambre et se vêtit d'habits propres. Enfin, il sortit sa valise du placard et la chargea de tout ce dont il avait besoin. Mais avant de la refermer, il saisit le cadre sur la table de nuit. Sur la photo ; Yuri et lui, souriants. Une larme traversa le visage sans émotion de Viktor pour aller s'écraser sur la petite surface vitrée. Le russe glissa le cadre au milieu de ses vêtements et ferma sa valise. Il alluma son portable, ignora la foule d'appels manqués, envoya un texto à Mari puis éteignit de nouveau l'appareil et le laissa sur le lit. Il était temps pour lui de partir en voyage.

[... ... ...]

Hans était un grand homme à la carrure athlétique. Il avait les cheveux bruns, les yeux verts, et malgré un visage aux traits brutes, il avait autant de charisme que de charme. Viktor se souvenait bien de lui ; lorsque lui-même était en couple avec Elsa, Hans l'était avec Anna. L'allemand et l'islandaise étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre, se parlant par le biais d'interminables discours sur le grand amour et papillonnant sans cesse de leurs yeux énamourés. Jamais leurs mains ne se détachaient et ils criaient à qui voulait bien l'entendre que le coup de foudre existait.

Si Elsa n'émettait que de discrètes réserves sur les affaires de cœur de sa sœur, méfiante mais optimiste vis-à-vis des réelles intentions de Hans, Viktor, quant à lui, avait rapidement compris que l'allemand n'en avait qu'après l'aînée de la fratrie. Afin d'éviter de répandre d'inutiles tensions entre les deux sœurs, le russe n'en avait rien dit, se contentant de bien faire comprendre à ce rival aussi inoffensif qu'agaçant que, non seulement il n'avait aucune chance de lui ravir le cœur d'Elsa, mais qu'en plus, s'il se risquait à une quelconque preuve de hardiesse, il le regretterait amèrement.

Le message était passé, si bien même que l'allemand n'avait pas osé évoquer les menaces dont il avait été la victime lors des interrogatoires dans l'affaire du meurtre d'Elsa, allant jusqu'à prendre la défense de Viktor, ce qui lui avait valu sa violente rupture avec Anna. Quoi qu'il en soit, quand Hans rentra chez lui et trouva le russe dans sa cuisine, il perdit sa coutumière superbe, devenant blanc comme un linge et portant aussitôt une main à la poche interne de sa veste ; sans doute celle où se trouvait son portable.

-Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas ça, prévint calmement Viktor.

L'allemand suspendit son geste et tenta de faire disparaître sa peur sous un masque de colère.

-Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? Et comment es-tu entré ?

-Comme si cela avait le moindre intérêt d'être évoqué..., éluda le russe.

Le patineur se leva, les mains dans les poches dans son long manteau marron.

-Rassure-toi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je suis juste venu te poser quelques questions. Tout d'abord, est-ce que les parents d'Elsa habitent toujours à la même adresse ?

-Et si je n'ai pas envie de te répondre ? Le défia Hans, dans un sursaut d'orgueil.

Viktor sortit sa main droite de sa poche et pointa sur l'allemand le canon d'une arme en tous points similaire à celle dont avait usé Anna. Hans fit un pas en arrière, levant les mains en l'air, les yeux écarquillés, sa respiration soudainement accélérée.

-D'accord ! D'accord ! J'ai compris ! S'écria-t-il. Oui, oui ! Ils vivent toujours au même endroit ! Ils n'ont pas déménagé !

-Bien~ ! Sourit le russe. Ensuite, est-ce qu'Anna est toujours célibataire ?

-Non ! Elle est en couple avec un norvégien depuis trois ans ! Un certain Kristoff !

-Et où est-ce que je peux le trouver ?

-Aucune idée ! Je te jure ! Mais les parents d'Anna doivent avoir une adresse précise, eux !

Le patineur soupira. En face de lui, Hans tremblait de tous ses membres.

-Tu sais, tu as beau n'en avoir jamais eu qu'après Elsa, Anna t'as sincèrement aimé. Ça lui fera tellement de peine d'apprendre ta mort...

-Q... Quoi ? Viktor, tu ne penses pas à-...

Le russe pressa la détente. Sans ciller, il s'approcha du corps et observa son œuvre. Bien. Ainsi, Anna saurait qui en était l'auteur. Le patineur s'en alla ; direction l'Islande.


	4. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III**

-Je vous avais pourtant conseillé de ne pas quitter le pays, fis-je en entrant dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

De nouveau, j'allai m'asseoir en face du fiancé de la victime.

-J'avais besoin de me remettre les idées en place, dit-il.

Je remarquai que son calme n'était plus une simple apparence ; la colère semblait avoir cédé la place à la fatigue.

-Où êtes-vous allé, ces trois jours ?

-En Russie, en Allemagne, en Islande puis en Norvège, répondit-il.

Consultant les papiers envoyés par sa banque dont son attitude suspecte nous avait permis d'obtenir la collaboration, je remarquai que cela concordait parfaitement.

-Qu'êtes-vous allé y faire ?

-Je vous l'ai dit ; j'avais besoin de me remettre les idées en place.

-La Russie étant votre patrie d'origine, je peux le comprendre, mais pour les autres... il s'agit, _comme par hasard_ , de pays où résident des proches d'Anna.

-Je n'ai pas été me venger, si c'est cela que vous insinuez.

Je n'aimais pas ça ; il parlait sur un ton apaisé, avec un triste sourire aux lèvres. Même si, là encore, l'histoire était dure à avaler, il paraissait sincère. Je le fixai un moment, silencieuse, préoccupée, puis décidai de mettre des mots sur mes doutes.

-Vous étiez en colère, la dernière fois. Où donc toute cette rage est-elle passée ?

-Dans mes larmes, madame la commissaire. Yuri me manque. De plus, vous ne pouvez me reprocher ma colère ; par deux fois je suis tombé amoureux, et par deux fois l'être que j'aimais m'a été arraché. Je suis désespéré, madame, mais pas au point de tuer des innocents. Pour être honnête, si Anna terminait ce qu'elle a commencé, cela me conviendrait.

C'est alors qu'il se mit à pleurer et il en eut l'air tout autant surpris que je l'étais. Il porta une main à sa joue pour rattraper la larme qu'il fixa, ahuri, avant de me regarder puis de s'excuser. Ou bien il était un très bon comédien, ou bien il disait la vérité. Si mon cœur penchait pour la seconde option, ma raison restait orientée vers la première. Je continuai donc ;

-Monsieur Nikiforov, les corps du petit-ami, de l'ex-petit ami et des parents d'Anna ont été retrouvés. Tous ont été tués de la même manière ; avec une balle dans la tête, comme votre fiancé. Et tous dans le laps de temps que vous avez passé dans leurs pays respectifs. J'ai un mot pour nommer cela ; vengeance.

-C... Comment ? Souffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Ils sont... Et vous pensez que...

-Oui.

Je tentai de le sonder, mais tout ce que je pouvais noter était une profonde stupeur. Est-ce que, réellement, il pouvait être innocent ? Le hasard aurait pourtant été particulièrement cruel... Soudain, il inspira bruyamment.

-Oh mon Dieu... Elle m'a suivi ! C'est cela ! Elle m'a suivi ! S'écria-t-il, catastrophé. Et elle les a tués parce qu'ils m'ont ouvert leur porte !

-Je ne vous suis pas.

Il se pencha sur la table pour se rapprocher et m'expliqua ;

-Il fallait que je parle de tout ça à quelqu'un, et alors que je marchais à Moscou, j'ai pensé à Hans ; nous étions bons amis ! Alors j'ai été le retrouver et c'est lui qui m'a parlé de Kristoff ! Mais d'abord, j'ai été rendre visite aux parents d'Elsa car malgré les soupçons contre moi, à l'époque, nous nous étions quittés en bons termes. Et sur ma lancée, j'ai été trouver Kristoff à l'adresse qu'ils m'avaient confiée. Tous les quatre ont été très à l'écoute et ont tenté de m'épauler comme ils ont pu... Mais Anna a dû me suivre et leur faire payer leur « traîtrise » ! Mon Dieu... C'est ma faute... C'est ma faute !

Je décidai de le laisser seul un moment, de plus en plus hésitante sur le vrai du faux dans ses propos. Ses réactions étaient étranges depuis le début de cette affaire, mais non pas parce qu'elles manquaient de sens ; juste parce qu'elles n'étaient pas communes. Il assumait les flous de ses histoires, comme certain de n'avoir rien à se reprocher. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas d'alibi mais cela ne semblait pas l'inquiéter outre mesure et, là non plus, il n'y avait ni témoin, ni arme du crime. Lorsque je refermai la porte, l'un de mes subordonnés vint à moi ; les balles retrouvées sur les quatre autres victimes étaient du même type que celle qui avait tué Yuri. Était-ce la même arme qui avait tiré ? Nous ne pouvions en être sûrs pour le moment. Mais je n'eus pas le loisir d'y réfléchir davantage ; Anna en personne venait d'entrer dans le commissariat.

[... ... ...]

Menottée à sa chaise, dans la seconde salle d'interrogatoire, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. L'arme du crime, qu'elle avait amenée avec elle, était partie à l'examen pour savoir si c'était bien d'elle dont venait les balles retrouvées dans les différents corps. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle avait pu me dire sur le meurtre de Yuri concordait avec la version de Viktor.

-Et donc, pourquoi avoir attendu huit ans pour agir ?

-Je n'avais pas prévu de le tuer ! Je voulais réunir des preuves contre lui et obliger la Justice à faire son travail, mais ses fiançailles avec Katsuki ont été annoncées ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça ! Je devais le sauver !

-Le sauver ? Répétai-je, sourcils froncés.

-Oui ! Nikiforov a tué ma sœur ! Il aurait aussi tué Katsuki ! Il fallait que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose et personne ne m'aurait crue si j'en avais parlé !

Voilà qui expliquait sa fuite après le meurtre de Yuri. Saisie de panique et d'horreur d'avoir tué un innocent, elle n'avait même plus pensé à s'occuper de celui qu'elle croyait coupable à la base. J'eus rapidement la confirmation de cette théorie de sa bouche et je demandai alors ;

-Vous auriez pu attendre d'avoir supprimé monsieur Nikiforov avant de vous livrer. Pourquoi débarquer maintenant ?

-J'y ai pensé mais... je ne pouvais pas...

-Vous étiez trop occupée à faire le ménage ? Proposai-je.

Elle me regarda, l'air de n'y rien comprendre et je sortis alors les photos des quatre nouvelles victimes. Elle les observa, effarée, le souffle coupé. Puis elle hurla à plusieurs reprises longuement.

-Non ! Non, non, non ! NON ! NON ! AAAH ! NON !

Crispée, lèvres pincées, j'avais du mal à croire qu'elle ait pu feindre sa surprise et surtout la souffrance infernale qui peignait ses traits. Elle ne parvint à se calmer que de longues minutes plus tard. Alors, l'air hagarde, elle gémit.

-Il les a tués... Et il a signé... Pour que je sache que c'était lui... Il les a tués... Il les a tués... Il les a tués... Je voulais sauver Katsuki... et maintenant ils sont tous morts... Tous... Est-ce que j'en suis responsable ? Non... Tout est à cause de lui... de Nikiforov...

-Pourtant monsieur Nikiforov, justement, nous affirme que c'est vous leur assassin.

-C'EST UN MENSONGE ! Enragea-t-elle brusquement.

-L'analyse de l'arme nous le prouvera ou non.

-Il vous a eue vous aussi, comme les autres à l'époque, avec ses belles histoires ! ARRÊTEZ DE TOUS LE CROIRE !

-Veuillez vous calmer. Monsieur Nikiforov n'avait certes pas d'alibi, mais _rien_ ne prouvait sa culpabilité. Son ADN était forcément partout sur les lieux du crime vu qu'il s'agissait de son domicile. Il ne pouvait y avoir d'effraction vu que les portes n'étaient jamais fermées à clé. L'arme n'a pas été retrouvée.

-Il n'y avait pas de trace de lutte ! Ma sœur aurait fui si un étranger était entré chez elle ! Elle connaissait son agresseur ! Suffisamment pour le laisser approcher sans se méfier alors qu'il tenait le couteau QUI A SERVI A L'ÉGORGER !

-Pour quel mobile l'aurait-il tuée ? Elle était sa fiancée.

-Il était jaloux d'elle ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne meilleure patineuse que lui ! Et elle attirait les convoitises ! Il ne voulait pas la partager !

-Rien qui puisse être prouvé, en somme. Et surtout, le même mobile qu'aurait pu avoir n'importe quel patineur ou stalkeur énamouré. D'ailleurs, en parlant de cela... vous non plus, à l'époque, vous n'aviez pas d'alibi.

-Qu'osez-vous prétendre ? Suffoqua-t-elle.

Je tapai du poing sur la table. Après tout, si j'avais imaginé que Viktor pouvait me mener en bateau, pourquoi pas elle ? De toute façon, un des deux mentait.

-Que peut-être vous êtes amoureuse de monsieur Nikiforov depuis des années et que vous supprimez une à une les personnes qu'il compte épouser ! Que peut-être vous avez pris peur que les personnes restées neutres à l'époque se mettent à douter de vous avec ce nouveau meurtre et que vous les avez tuées, elles aussi ! Que peut-être vous essayez de tout lui mettre sur le dos parce qu'en prison à vie ou condamné à mort, personne ne sera plus susceptible d'alors vous le prendre !

Je fus coupée par des coups à la porte et j'allai ouvrir. Mon subordonné me chuchota les résultats de l'analyse de l'arme. Je le remerciai et retournai interroger la suspecte.

-Les balles qui ont tué vos proches n'ont pas été tirées avec l'arme que vous avez utilisée contre monsieur Katsuki.

-Vous voyez ! S'écria-t-elle. C'est Nikiforov qui-... !

-Cela ne prouve rien ! L'interrompis-je. Sans arme, sans empreinte, sans témoin, vous êtes tous les deux innocents et tous les deux suspects pour ces quatre meurtres-ci. Pour votre sœur, l'enquête est classée, malheureusement non-élucidée, mais classée. Quant à vous, je vous inculpe pour tentative préméditée d'assassinat sur la personne de Viktor Nikiforov et pour le meurtre accidentel de Yuri Katsuki.

Pour être honnête, les circonstances du meurtre de Yuri étaient les seules choses dont j'étais sûre. Pour ce qui était des raisons... Soit Anna disait la vérité et elle avait vraiment voulu sauver Yuri des griffes de l'assassin de sa sœur, soit elle était folle et s'était convaincue de la culpabilité de Viktor pour mieux justifier ses propres pulsions meurtrières, soit elle était cette stalkeuse que j'avais dépeinte et jouait divinement bien la comédie. De même pour Viktor lui-même. Soit sa version des faits était vraie et il était la victime d'un sinistre hasard, soit il mentait mais là encore... avec brio. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon travail était de trouver l'assassin du jeune Katsuki et c'était chose faite ; le reste de l'affaire revenait aux enquêteurs des autres pays et je ne pouvais que leur envoyer un rapport.


	5. Chapitre IV

**Chapitre IV**

Au fond, une part de Viktor avait espéré que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar dont il allait se réveiller... Jusqu'à ce qu'il jette une rose rouge à peine éclose dans le trou où avait été descendu le cercueil puis qu'il aille glisser sa main sur la pierre tombale gelée. Yuri était mort, parti pour toujours. Plus jamais il ne le verrait, ne lui parlerait, ne lui prendrait la main, ne l'embrasserait... Ne lui ferait l'amour. Planté à son appartement devant ce lit que le japonais ne partagerait plus avec lui, le russe se laissa emporter dans le tourbillon de souvenirs que la vue de ces simples draps ravivait.

Yuri était rarement l'initiateur de leurs ébats, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, Viktor n'en était que plus excité. Toutefois, qui que ce soit celui qui avait commencé, le japonais, dès l'instant des premiers baisers, et ce jusqu'à l'orgasme, ne se départait pas de pudiques rougeurs qui n'allaient pas avec l'expression luxurieuse qu'il arborait quand il accueillait le russe en lui. Yuri était l'Agapé tout autant que l'Eros, quoi qu'en disent les fan hurlantes de Yurio.

Une fois, dans un élan de témérité, le japonais l'avait autorisé à le prendre sans le préparer, pour « se rendre compte », avait-il dit, et Viktor se sentait durcir rien qu'au souvenir du corps de son fiancé se cambrant brusquement et du cri étouffé de douleur qu'il avait poussé. Aucune musique n'avait jamais paru si belle à l'oreille du russe. Cette nuit-là, Viktor l'avait dominé avec toute la passionnelle bestialité dont il pouvait faire preuve ; le japonais en était resté au lit la journée entière du lendemain.

Le russe se laissa tomber à côté de la tête du lit, agrippant les draps, la tête posée sur l'oreiller de Yuri dans l'espoir d'y capter la subsistance de son odeur.

-Mon amour... Mon amour... Mon amour..., se mit-il à répéter, les yeux écarquillés.

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Il n'était pas prêt ! Cette douleur... La ressentir une fois lui avait suffi ! Il n'en voulait pas plus ! Non ! Non ! C'était trop injuste ! Yuri ne méritait pas ça ; il aurait dû vivre à ses côtés. Viktor se serait nourri de son corps, de ses regards, de ses sourires, de sa voix, de ses danses à satiété ! Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer un monde sans le japonais près de lui, sans pouvoir se lever chaque matin en se disant qu'il pourrait à tout moment pousser son amant dans un coin pour le déshabiller et le faire sien. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas en être privé à tout jamais. Il eut alors la pensée morbide d'aller chercher le corps de Yuri au cimetière pour le conserver par-devers lui, mais il la chassa d'un sombre ricanement.

Il se leva et quitta la chambre, retournant dans la salle de bain. Il se souvenait du matin où il était entré alors que le japonais prenait sa douche. Son fiancé lui avait crié de sortir, le visage bouillant de gêne, tentant de se cacher comme il pouvait. Viktor avait presque arraché ses propres vêtements pour le rejoindre et l'avait plaqué au mur gelé que la vapeur d'eau réchauffait peu à peu. Fiévreusement, il avait glissé le long du corps nu de Yuri pour finir par se mettre à genoux. Son amant l'avait fixé, stupéfait, comprenant ce qui allait se passer, avant de fermer les yeux et gémir lourdement quand le russe l'avait pris en bouche.

Viktor rejoignit le salon, titubant. Le canapé... Ils l'avaient aussi fait sur le canapé. Ils regardaient un film quand soudain, l'écran avait disparu du champ de vision du russe. Le japonais s'était assis sur son bassin et avait commencé à se frotter lascivement à lui. Viktor usa de ses deux bras pour se tenir debout en s'appuyant sur le dos du fauteuil. Haletant, il regarda vers la cuisine. Plus que le lit, la douche, et le canapé réunis, c'était leur session sur la table qu'il avait le plus aimée.

Tout avait commencé quand le russe avait trouvé son fiancé en train de cuisiner. Tenant une grande lame affûtée à son maximum, il coupait la viande en tranches fines. Fasciné, Viktor était allé se placer derrière lui, l'entourant d'abord de ses bras et observant les gestes assurés et délicats du japonais. Yuri, son tendre Yuri, avait une arme entre les mains et découpait des chairs mortes avec un naturel terrible, sans se préoccuper du sang qui lui coulait entre les doigts. Au bout d'un moment, le russe avait posé ses mains sur celles de son amant pour accompagner le mouvement. Le japonais l'avait laissé faire sans trop comprendre ce que l'autre recherchait, sentant Viktor haleter dans son cou.

FLASH BACK

-Viktor ? Est-ce que... est-ce que tu es... ?

-Oui..., répondit le russe, la voix rauque, sans attendre la fin de la question.

-Tu veux... ?

-Oui...

-Maintenant ? S'étonna le japonais qui ne comprenait pas bien ce qui rendait la situation si intense pour son fiancé.

Pour toute réponse, Viktor attrapa la planche sur laquelle la viande se trouvait et la posa sur la paillasse. Il retourna Yuri et l'allongea sur la table.

-V... Viktor ! Attends, j'ai les mains couvertes de sang ! Protesta le brun. Il faut que je les lave !

-Non..., souffla le russe. Et surtout ne lâche pas le couteau.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Il lui avait fait l'amour, son regard quittant souvent le visage de son fiancé pour dériver vers la poigne sanglante tenant la lame rougie, l'impression que le spectre d'Elsa s'y reflétait. Ah... Elsa... Si belle, si talentueuse. Elle excellait dans tous les domaines. Mais elle était tellement sûre d'elle, tellement paisible, comme certaine de pouvoir surmonter tous les obstacles... Et quels écueils auraient pu se présenter sur la route d'une telle femme ? La foule s'écartait devant elle. Devant eux. Ils formaient le couple le plus beau d'Europe ; tous les journaux parlaient d'eux.

Tout avait été si facile, si évident... Le couronné des concours masculins avec la couronnée des concours féminins. C'était attendu, et il avait suffi d'une danse. S'échauffant dans la même patinoire, ils s'étaient défiés et avaient tenté, dans l'euphorie d'avoir trouvé un adversaire à leur mesure, une figure de couple. Oh, une plutôt simple ; ils n'étaient pas suicidaires, mais la réussir avait été le déclic. Ils devaient régner ensemble. Alors ils s'étaient revus, d'abord en secret, puis au grand jour, pour aboutir aux fiançailles qu'on leur promettait.

Ils avaient envisagé de quitter les compétitions solitaires pour danser en duo, avant de finalement choisir de garder leurs « danses nuptiales » pour eux seuls. Oui, Elsa était merveilleuse ; elle lui donnait le sentiment de posséder le trésor le plus précieux de ce monde. Mais il avait fini par se rendre compte que les racines de cette fleur unique dévorait les nutriments dont il avait tant besoin pour s'épanouir et éclore lui-même. Elle le dominait... et il ne pouvait l'accepter. Tout comme il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser à d'autres.

Alors il lui avait demandé de fermer les yeux et elle avait obtempéré. Il s'était approché d'elle par derrière, avait glissé une main dans ses cheveux, avait caressé une dernière fois sa cambrure, et il avait supprimé cet éclat qui ternissait le sien. Seigneur qu'il avait souffert ! Que son cœur avait hurlé de désespoir ! Que la solitude, la détresse l'avaient étreint et avec quelle force... Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il le savait. C'était un mal nécessaire. Elsa l'aurait compris, il en était certain.

Avec Yuri, c'était différent. Peu importait combien le japonais aurait pu progresser, jamais il n'aurait osé se considérer comme l'égal du russe. Il admirait trop Viktor pour cela. Aux yeux du monde, le brun était son poulain et le rival de Yurio avant d'être son fiancé. Personne n'aurait osé les mettre sur un pied d'égalité. Le russe lui était supérieur et Yuri lui appartenait. Et Anna le lui avait volé. Viktor tomba à genoux au pied de la table. Jamais il ne retrouverait quelqu'un comme le japonais. Jamais plus il ne tremblerait d'excitation pour quelques pas de danse. Rien ne serait jamais à la hauteur de ce qu'il avait vécu avec Yuri.

Telle une ombre, il se releva, alla mettre un manteau puis se chaussa avant de prendre la route de la patinoire. Là-bas, il reproduisit la chorégraphie du programme libre de son amant. Encore. Et encore. Et encore... jusqu'à chuter. Alors il resta étendu sur la glace.

-Je veux mourir... Je veux mourir... Yuri, viens me chercher...


	6. Chapitre V

**Chapitre V**

 _(NDA : Je vous conseille d'écouter la musique qui va être citée en même temps que vous lisez !)_

Le silence se fit quand Viktor posa un patin sur la glace. Son costume était dégradé ; noir en bas et s'éclaircissant en remontant, tirant vers un bleu nuit dont les strass et paillettes paraissaient une nuée d'étoiles. Il était ouvert sur le torse, presque jusqu'au nombril. Le russe s'arrêta au centre de « l'arène », son visage sur grand écran ; les spectateurs ne pouvaient que noter son expression gelée.

 _-Et pour final de ce gala, nous accueillons Viktor Nikiforov, sur la chanson « Hymn for the missing » par RED.  
_

La musique démarra, et il s'élança.

I tried to walk together, but the night was growing dark.

 _J'ai essayé de marcher avec toi mais la nuit se faisait sombre._

Thought you were beside me, but I reached and you were gone.

 _Je croyais que tu étais à mes côtés mais [quand] je t'ai rejoint tu étais parti._

Le russe commença par une simple arabesque qui se mua bientôt en pirouette. Puis il repartit et, après quelques pas, écarta les jambes tendues sur la carre externe pour réaliser un Grand aigle.

Sometimes I hear you calling from some lost and distant shore.

 _Parfois je t'entends m'appeler d'un rivage lointain et perdu._

I hear you crying softly for the way it was before.

 _Je t'entends pleurer doucement sur ce que nous étions avant._

Viktor se redressa pour reprendre, attrapant son pied droit de sa main gauche, regardant les lumières au-dessus de lui. Il laissa retomber sa jambe et pirouetta, cambré en arrière. Quand la pirouette cessa, se fut pour une reprise en carre arrière. Il se positionna en carre dehors, entamant l'attente avant le saut.

Where are you now ? Are you lost ? Will I find you again ?

 _Où es-tu, maintenant ? Es-tu perdu ? Vais-je te retrouver ?_

Are you alone ? Are you afraid ? Are you searching for me ?

 _Es-tu seul ? Es-tu effrayé ? Me cherches-tu ?_

Le refrain résonna et il planta la pointe de son patin dans la glace pour se donner l'impulsion nécessaire à son Lutz qu'il reprit trois fois. Il fit une pause le temps d'une arabesque en grand écart avant de reprendre sur un double boucle piqué, effectuant, à l'inverse du Lutz, sa rotation autour du pied de piqué.

Why did you go ? I had to stay. Now I'm reaching for you.

 _Pourquoi es-tu parti alors que je dois rester ? A présent, je te rejoins._

Will you wait ? Will you wait ? Will I see you again ?

 _Vas-tu attendre ? Vas-tu attendre ? Vais-je te revoir ?_

Fléchissant alors le genou de sa jambe d'appui, tendant l'autre devant lui, buste en avant, il réalisa une pirouette assise et se remit debout pour un Petit aigle, comme le Grand, jambes ouvertes et tendues mais cette fois sur la carre interne. Il acheva le premier refrain sur un Lunge, une jambe fléchie, l'autre à l'arrière tendue au sol.

You took it with you when you left, these scars are juste a trace.

 _Tu l'as pris avec toi quand tu es parti ; ces cicatrices ne sont que des traces._

Now it wanders lost and wounded, this heart that I misplaced.

 _Désormais, il erre perdu et blessé, ce cœur que j'ai égaré._

Il reprit un peu de rythme et attrapa son pied droit avec la main du même côté, réalisant une Fenêtre, pour enchaîner sur une Fente Ina Bauer, glissant avec les pieds opposés, le genou avant fléchi et la jambe arrière tendue. Il passa à une Kerrigan spirale, une main sur le genou de la jambe levée.

Where are you now ? Are you lost ? Will I find you again ?

 _Où es-tu, maintenant ? Es-tu perdu ? Vais-je te retrouver ?_

Are you alone ? Are you afraid ? Are you searching for me ?

 _Es-tu seul ? Es-tu effrayé ? Me cherches-tu ?_

Il prit une profonde inspiration ; c'était la dernière ligne droite. Il partit en carre dehors avant pour un triple Axel puis il se mit en carre dedans arrière, écartant sa jambe libre pour ne pas s'en servir d'appui, et enchaîna deux Salchow. L'épuisement le gagnait, et sa frange commençait à coller à son front malgré les forts mouvements rotatifs.

Why did you go ? I had to stay. Now I'm reaching for you.

 _Pourquoi es-tu parti alors que je dois rester ? A présent, je te rejoins._

Will you wait ? Will you wait ? Will I see you again ?

 _Vas-tu attendre ? Vas-tu attendre ? Vais-je te revoir ?_

Plaçant sa jambe libre près de sa jambe d'appui, les mains au-dessus de la tête, il fit une pirouette debout immédiatement suivie d'une autre allongée avec le dos cambré. Puis il glissa avec une Araignée ; une jambe très fléchie et l'autre tendue croisée, le buste très bas et les bras écartés sur le sol. Si proche de la glace, il y vit son reflet. Celui-ci se brouilla un instant, le laissant entrevoir Elsa, puis Yuri. Le japonais lui sourit, tendit les mains vers lui pour attraper son visage et déposa un baiser glacé sur ses lèvres.

La chorégraphie du russe s'acheva avec une pirouette Biellman, attrapant son pied libre des deux mains au-dessus de sa tête. Il cessa sa rotation et s'immobilisa tendit que la musique s'arrêtait sur quelques notes de piano. Un instant, il n'y eut aucun bruit, puis le public se leva pour l'ovationner. Viktor Nikiforov avait fait son grand retour ; plus froid et plus déterminé que jamais. A quoi ? Ça, la commissaire qui applaudissait machinalement dans le public n'aurait su le dire mais elle pouvait affirmer une chose ; il avait le regard d'un assassin.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : J'ignore si la chorégraphie est faisable ; j'ai juste essayé de rendre quelque chose de joli et j'espère que j'aurai suffisamment bien décrit les figures pour que vous puissiez les visualiser, parce que je vous assure que c'est pas évident ! x)**


End file.
